


New Years' Eve Bash

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Blessthefall, Bring Me The Horizon, One Direction, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Belliott, Kelliver, Koli, M/M, New Years Eve, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Drama is already ensuing and it's not even 2016 yet.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years' Eve Bash

"Niall, aren't you ready yet? Jesus Christ, you've been in there for fucking hours," Elliott whines, banging his head against the plaster wall. "I'm - ready - to - go."

"Give me a minute!"

"What are you even doing? I swear, it's not like you're putting makeup on - are you?"

Elliott would not put it past him to be doing something like that. Anything to try to steal Zayn away from Liam. Hell, he'd probably wear a hula skirt and coconut bra if he knew it would work.

"No! Ugh, just fuckin' come in here," he whines, unlocking the bathroom door and kicking it open. He's pressed up against the counter, straightener clutched in his right hand, and what looks like to be toilet paper wrapped up around the fingers on his left.

"Wait, did you burn yourself? What the fuck is on your hand?" He walks over to Niall's left, and literally yanks off the terrible excuse for a bandage. He's showing no mercy - he should be at that party and whatever Niall's been doing in here for the past two and a half hours has caused him to miss God only knows what.

"OW!" he yells, dropping the straightener onto the counter with a (surprisingly loud) clatter. Sure enough, underneath the paper Niall's fingers are swollen pink - it's almost like he put his hand into the damn hair straightener itself.

Elliott wouldn't put it past him, not after the time he saw him sticking his hand into their oven to make sure it was actually five hundred degrees like it claimed it was (for your information - it was). Elliott is surprised that he hasn't burned the apartment building down yet (that's probably coming soon, though, stay tuned).

"How the fuck did you do this?"

"Look - it - it doesn't matter - what matters is that I get my hair looking right-"  
"Your hair does look right - it looks as fucked up as usual - let's go," Elliott groans, emphasizing the word go and unplugging the damn straightener from the wall. "And, need I remind you that Zayn is taken, dude."

"Shut up, mate. And just because he "claims" that he's "taken" doesn't mean I don't have a chance with him."

"There's not enough alcohol in the world to make Zayn want to hook up with you when you have hair that looks like this."

"SEE! I KNEW NEEDED TO WORK ON IT LONGER-"

"I'm just kidding, for God's sake, Niall."

 

They arrive to Kellin's New Years' Eve party thirty minutes later (an hour after it's started - Niall better stay in his lane for the rest of the night or Elliott is going to fucking lose it).

"What took you guys? I was about to call you," Kellin says, holding a glass of what appears to be champagne in one hand and holding open the door with the other. Oli is right behind him, clutching a beer in his hand and placing a kiss on Kellin's neck.

"Don't ask," Elliott says, striding in and looking around the crowded room for Beau. Niall mumbles something about traffic behind him and he chooses to ignore it because if he doesn't he will flip out on his ass. He does make the decision to tell Zayn about Niall's collection of porn with men like look a lot like him, though, and this makes him calm down enough to be able to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

"No, no, no, it goes like this - 'YOU - MAKE - ME - FEEL LIKE I'M LIVIN' A - TEEN - AGE - DREAM-" Eric is singing (more like slightly slurring) as he dances terribly along to his own beat. He must've had at least three beers already (which is unusual for him, he usually waits until the end of the night to get drunk). Matt is standing by watching with an amused expression, Brianna hanging at his side looking amazing in a flattering silver dress. 

"Where's Beau?" Elliott asks Matt.

"Beau? Haven't seen him in a while. Last I heard he was looking for you and I told him you hadn't gotten here yet."

Shit shit shit. This is all Niall's fault - if he hadn't been so fucking caught up in his hair they would've been there earlier and Beau would've already started talking to Elliott and maybe, just maybe, he would've kissed him a bit more like he had the other day (God, Elliott wants that again - Beau is an amazing kisser). 

Just as he's about to head straight for Zayn to tell him lots of wonderful secrets about his blond haired idiot of a friend - he runs straight into tall, long haired Harry. 

Jesus, anyone but Harry. 

Harry is nice, smells nice, has a deep voice that you could listen to on repeat. But here's the thing - he talks too much. Like, way too much. Elliott isn't sure how Louis can stand it. He makes it a point to only be around Harry for short periods of time so that he doesn't get talked to death. (Is that possible? Can you die from that? Elliott wouldn't be surprised.)

"Hey, Elliott! Did you just show up? You've missed a lot already if you have, mate. You should've seen Liam earlier - he was dancin' on the fuckin' table and nearly fell to his death. Zayn looked like he had a heart attack but I couldn't stop laughing to be honest with you. Wow, what are you wearing? Nice suit! I like the color-"

"It's black," Elliott says, dryly. 

"But I like black! It's a good color on you-"

"Nearly everyone here is wearing black, Harry."

"Oh, are they? I didn't even notice that! Everyone looks good in black! But your suit looks the best, I think. Don't you? You should put a flower here," he says, reaching over to a conveniently placed bouquet of roses and picking one. He puts it in Elliott's front pocket and pats his shoulder. "Now this is a look. Louis! Louis, come here! Look at Elliott! He's the best dressed here, don't you think?"

Louis is more level headed than Harry, so he merely looks over and nods - just to get Harry to shut the hell up. Elliott wants to die - he hates being put on the spot, and now he's got a fucking rose pinned to his chest and Harry's hands are still fiddling with his jacket.

"Thank you, Harry, but I'm looking for someone."

"Oh, who? Who are you looking for? I'll help you! Eric? Cause he's right there. Dancing to Katy Perry. Well, his cover of Katy Perry. I think he can sing well, don't you?"

"I'm looking for Beau. Or Zayn. If you haven't seen Beau I need to see Zayn."

"Beau? Hm, let me think… Last time I saw him… Ah - yes! I remember now! I think he's upstairs. Wait, no, there he is! He's walking down the stairs now. Beau! Beau! Elliott is looking for you!"

Elliott isn't sure who is more annoying - Harry or Niall. He's only pissed off about this for a second, though, because when his eyes land on Beau every bad thought (or every thought in general, actually) goes flying out the nearest window. Not only is Beau inhumanely attractive already - he's walking down the stairs fucking shirtless.

He wants to fuck him right now, Jesus.

"Elliott!" Beau exclaims (oh, how he loves hearing him say his name. He seriously feels like a teenage girl when his heart skips a beat every time he hears it from his mouth). "I've been waiting all night for you!"

"Eh, mate! Did you find them?" Oli shouts from across the room.

"No, sadly. You must've thrown them out at some point. That or they're way too deep in the attic for anyone to find. I searched all through the damn place."

"What are you talking about?" Elliott asks. 

"They're trying to find the fireworks," Harry answers for him. 

"And it's also hot up there. That's why I'm shirtless - not because I'm trying to seduce you or anything, Elliott. Hey, nice rose!"

Elliott's cheeks are probably the color of the rose now - and he suddenly doesn't hate Harry as much as he had two minutes ago. He's also forgotten about his hatred for Niall, coincidentally. It's surprising what kind of mood change a shirtless Beau can do to you.

"You don't have to be shirtless to seduce me," he replies. Harry gasps and looks between the two of them like a middle school age girl and clasps a hand over his mouth.  
"You two have chemistry, oh my God. Are you together? Have you hooked up? Oh, I bet you haven't hooked up yet with the way he's looking at you. Have you made out? Okay, that's a yes. I would say yes, wouldn't you, Louis? Yes. I don't think they've seen each other naked though. Maybe Elliott's gotten a peek at boxers but that's all I'm gonna bet. Maybe an accidental dick slip. Should we make this a game? Okay, have you seen Beau naked yet? Yes or no? I'll take silence as a no - okay, score one for me. Have you kissed him yet? Yes or no?"

"Harry, leave them alone," Louis presses, walking over with two clear glasses in his hands - handing one to Harry and glancing over at Elliott. "You're making Elliott uncomfortable, can't you see that?"

"No! Do I make you uncomfortable, Elliott-"

"You don't have to answer that," Louis says, guiding Harry away by his hand from the two of them.

"Hey! I'm not done-"

"But I want to dance with you, babe. You're not really going to turn me down are you? Our last dance of 2015?"

Those words get Harry to leave and Elliott is thankful for Louis once again. He makes a mental note to thank him in person later - maybe getting him a gift card or something. 

"Alright, everyone - it's 11:30 - you know the rules! Everyone dance until the New Year! If you don't have someone to dance with then dance alone - as long as you're still moving when the ball drops!" Matt exclaims, turning the music up loud that had been playing and grabbing Brianna by the waist. "Let's go!"

Beau grabs Elliott and starts dancing with him, hand on his waist and feet nearly tripping over each other.

"I ALWAYS HATE THIS!" Niall exclaims from across the room as he dances like a fool by himself. This pleases Elliott - at least he's getting payback for making him late to see Beau. Because, god damn, Beau looks good tonight. He wishes that he could've been the one to take his shirt off. But maybe it'll happen later tonight if he's lucky. "I'M ALWAYS DANCING ALONE!"

"Gee, wonder why," Elliott says, and the whole room laughs, Niall turning the shade of red that Elliott had been earlier. Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh, but he totally deserved it. 

"I'll dance with you," Eric offers, shimmying over towards him. Niall doesn't turn him down (Elliott had completely expected him to), instead gratefully grabbing Eric's hands and starting to dance along to the beat of Ariana Grande.

"Three minutes!" Brianna cheers, slightly out of breath with the way Matt is swinging her all over the room. Beau and Elliott bump into Kellin and Oli, Kellin starting to laugh about it a lot harder than necessary because of the champagne and Oli winking over at them. He's getting lucky tonight, so why shouldn't Elliott?

"2015 was a good year," Beau says, dipping Elliott down low to the floor and then bringing him back up. "I kissed you, you told me you liked my hair, I got you to admit you liked me…"

"I'm noticing something in common between all of those things," Elliott laughs as he's twirled around. 

"Oh, is there something in common? I didn't notice," Beau smirks, bringing Elliott's body close to his now, close enough to where their crotches are touching -

Oh, fuck yes.

"And my new year's resolution is to get you naked," he whispers and Elliott has to try really, really hard not to squeal out with happiness. 

"Consider it a date, then," he whispers back, and then he's swung around the room again, Beau wearing a grin wider than he's ever seen.

"Thirty seconds!" Brianna cheers.

"I'm gonna fall, Louis, don't do that!"

"I'm not gonna let you fall, love!"

"Liam, move your feet!" Zayn shouts.

"I'm tired of dancing! You know I don't like to dance!"

"It's only ten minutes, you can do it!"

"I can dance all night long!" Niall exclaims.

"Hey, focus on me!" Eric snaps.

"What you want to dance with me?" Zayn asks.

"Five, four!" Brianna screams. Drama is already ensuing and it's not even 2016 yet.

"Of course I do - I like you!" Niall shouts. Elliott is about to shout over something quite rude but is shut up by Beau's lips on his - a kiss that's much more passionate than it should be considering the fact that they're in the middle of a room full of people.

"Two, one! Happy New Yea-" she yells, but is shut up by Matt's lips on hers.

"I - I didn't know that," Elliott can hear Zayn say - but the rest of the conversation fades out as he tunes into Beau - focusing on how he tastes - like coffee and candy. It's a weird combination, but Elliott wouldn't have it any other way. He gets pulled close, and lets his hands fall down Beau's chest, fingertips grazing the waistband of his jeans.

"This isn't going to last long, is it?" Beau laughs into the kiss and Elliott shakes his head in response, wasting no time in kissing him again and grinding his hips into him again. 

"Take me to the bedroom."

He does, and as they're walking up the stairs Elliott can hear shouting down below-

"ZAYN, HOW COULD YOU?"

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic of 2015! It was definitely a great year for writing, and I'm hoping on doing much, much more in 2016. And also - this is my very first One Direction fanfic. I've always loved reading them and just been slightly intimidated with inserting new characters, but I'm finding I like writing about them a lot! (Look for them in my new novel haha XD )


End file.
